


Пастырь

by Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014, Walter_Kovacs



Series: Драбблы высокого рейтинга [10]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Were-Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs





	Пастырь

Гарольда беспокоит навязанное пастырство. Особенно странно выглядит эта обязанность в их обстоятельствах, где вместо стада овец — большой и страшный серый пес, который сам хорошо умеет отделять агнцев от козлищ и затем загонять вторых. Проводя параллель между любимыми мишенями Джона и манерой обычных пастушьих псов покусывать овец за ноги, Гарольд улыбается сам себе уголком рта. Это, наверное, целое искусство — кому-то оно подарено инстинктами, а кто-то оттачивает его до совершенства в долгом пути, заработав вместе с наметанным глазом немало мозолей.  
Гарольду прекрасно известно, что у собак больное место — нос, у людей — сердце. Обоняние Риза давно отбито. Наверное, именно поэтому он как будто не чувствует волну, которая исходит от его мистера Финча — беспомощность и идущую от нее обреченность. Или Риз только делает вид, словно все в полном порядке, словно то, что охотник не в состоянии поймать никого самостоятельно, без его помощи — это нормально. Не постыдно.  
В этом есть особенная ирония — беспомощность вынудила его встать на более высокую ступень, где он способен только управлять, дергать за ниточки. Это становится проклятием. Это становится наваждением, когда Риз побитым ложится у его ног, тяжело дыша, обнажая от боли трехдюймовые клыки, и скулит, не желая говорить. Гарольд чувствует, как нечто поднимается внутри, клокочет, требует указывать путь, загонять добычу в мысленной связке со своим Псом. Но Гарольд действительно не может. У него осталась только малая часть — умение разрабатывать стратегии. Должно быть, тоже что-то отбито.  
У Риза холодный нос и горячий язык, которым он наконец решается лизнуть мистеру Финчу руку. Теперь по ночам его посещают навязчивые горячечные фантазии, в которых он позволяет Ризу больше, намного больше, чем может себе представить днем, когда Риз всегда у его ноги. Ночью Луна выходит на небо, и Финч чувствует, как внутри песьего тела Риза откликается её зов. Финчу болезненно хочется его рядом с собой, его гладкое человеческое тело, горячий рот, влажную от пота кожу, перекатывающиеся под ней стальные мышцы. Хочет его член внутри себя, болезненно-настоящий; хочет свой собственный член внутри него; хочет остро-ранящей близости, взаимных меток, пьянящей усталости и власти. Охотник не может совладать с самим собой.  
Риз прижимается боком и всё понимает.  
Возможно, Гарольду немного льстит сладость повиновения. Но он не любит сладкое и лишь слегка пробует его на вкус, не желая злоупотреблять. Гарольду не нравится, не хочется быть частью строгой иерархии. Мир держится на трех китах, и для каждого из троицы найдется своя сеть — власть, деньги или секс. У всего есть своя цена.  
Кто-то должен сторожить сторожей.


End file.
